sciencewikiaorg_ru-20200216-history
Фонд Джеймса Рэнди
|ключевые фигуры = Джеймс Рэнди, директор |представительство = |отрасль = Образование |сборы = |доход = |пожертвования = |число волонтёров = |число сотрудников = |число членов = |дочерние организации = |собственность = |слоган = |сайт = [http://randi.org randi.org] |дата ликвидации = }} Образовательный Фонд Джеймса Рэнди (JREF) — частный образовательный фонд, созданный Джеймсом Рэнди. Зарегистрирован в США. Занимается исследованиями и научной проверкой фактов, представляемых различными лицами и организациями в качестве так называемых «паранормальных явлений». История Фонд был создан в 1996 году бывшим иллюзионистом Джеймсом Рэнди, известным в США скептиком, многие годы занимавшимся разоблачением разного рода мистификаций, связанных с мистикой, чудесами, сверхъестественными явлениями, экстрасенсорными способностями, НЛО и тому подобным. Деятельность фонда связана с пропагандой скептицизма и научных принципов познания как основы мировоззрения. Фонд поддерживает образовательные программы, направленные на формирование научного мировоззрения, издаёт литературу и различные материалы по данной тематике, оказывает помощь в создании соответствующих учебных программ. Фонд ежегодно выплачивает премии общим размером в нескольких тысяч долларов США американским студентам за лучшие работы, демонстрирующие научный потенциал автора и приложение критического подхода к выбранному им (ею) научному направлению. Премия в миллион долларов Но наиболее фонд Джеймса Рэнди известен тем, что официально гарантирует премию любому, кто сможет продемонстрировать паранормальные способности в условиях корректно поставленного эксперимента. Первоначально предлагалась премия в 1000 долларов, позже — в 10 000 (из личных средств Рэнди), а с 2002 года благодаря пожертвованию некоего частного лица фонд поднял размер премии до миллиона долларов''Матвеев Г.'' Разрушитель химер // Газета «На грани невозможного». № 25(304), 2002. skeptik.net. Предложение о премии несколько раз редактировалось, в настоящее время актуальна редакция 2.0 от 9 марта 2011 года. Во вступительной части предложения говорится: The JREF will pay US$1,000,000 (One Million US Dollars) («The Prize») to any person who demonstrates any psychic, supernatural, or paranormal ability under satisfactory observation. Such demonstration must take place under the rules and limitations described in this document. (JREF выплатит премию в сумме USD $1,000,000 (один миллион долларов США) любому лицу, которое продемонстрирует какие-либо экстрасенсорные, сверхъестественные или паранормальные способности в условиях корректного эксперимента. Такая демонстрация должна быть проведена в рамках правил и ограничений, описанных в этом документе.) До сих пор ни один претендент не смог добиться получения этой премии, хотя желающих было довольно много — заявки на тестирование подают около 50 человек в год. Одним из первых опытов тестирования была проверка группы людей, объявлявших себя лозоходцами и утверждавших, что могут находить под землёй воду. Для тестирования лозоходцев был разработан метод, описанный ниже в данной статье. Тестирование по данной схеме ни один претендент не прошёл. Известен по меньшей мере один кандидат на премию из России — это Наташа Лулова (на момент тестирования — десять лет, родом из России, последние несколько лет проживает в США с родителями), которая под руководством некоего Марка Комиссарова (также выходец из России, по образованию — инженер-химик) пыталась продемонстрировать способность различать цвета и читать слова без помощи зрения. Тестирование было провалено, одновременно была найдена разгадка «феномена» — девочка, благодаря особенностям строения лица, просто могла подглядывать через недостаточно плотно прилегающую повязку. Неоднократные попытки Рэнди привлечь к тестированию широко известных «экстрасенсов» и «магов» успехом не увенчались. От его предложений отказался, в частности, израильский экстрасенс Ури Геллер, прославившийся умением гнуть ложки взглядом и останавливать и запускать часы на расстоянии, французский гомеопат Жак Бенвенист, спиритуалист из Аризоны Гэри Шварц, демонстрировавший в телешоу общение с умершими. Уклонилась от тестирования экстрасенс Сильвия Броуни, заявившая с телеэкрана, что легко сможет получить премию фонда Рэнди. Примерно с 2007 года подавать заявку на тестирование могут только люди, имеющие публикации о своих способностях в СМИ, либо имеющие документы, подтверждающие их способности, выданные официальными академическими организациями. Условия и процедура тестирования К тестированию допускается любой соискатель, дееспособный, достигший 18-летнего возраста, независимо от его пола, расы и уровня образования. Заявка на тестирование подаётся в письменном виде (форма опубликована) в офис JREF, в ней соискатель должен коротко (в пределах 250 слов) описать суть имеющихся у него паранормальных способностей. Для того, чтобы заявка была рассмотрена, соискатель должен представить свидетельства наличия у него объявленных способностей. В качестве таковых принимаются: # Официальные рекомендации от профессионального учёного, академической организации или доктора медицины. # Публикации в печатных работах или СМИ (за исключением самостоятельно изданных заявителем и/или опубликованных исключительно в Интернете). # Качественная профессиональная видеозапись (не принимаются записи, выполненные самим заявителем). Первый или второй вид рекомендаций являются предпочтительными. В любом случае, каждое заявление и каждый набор рекомендаций рассматриваются индивидуально. В случае принятия заявки соискателю сообщают об этом письменно, в противном случае — направляют обоснованный отказ. Соискателю, предоставившему в качестве рекомендации только видеозапись, может быть отказано в принятии заявки без объяснения причин. Фонд Рэнди принимает в качестве доказательства наличия паранормальных способностей только результаты собственного тестирования, проведённого в соответствии с официально опубликованными правилами. Никакие другие доказательства, включая документы, видеозаписи, свидетельские показания третьих лиц основанием для выплаты премии не являются. Фонд также оставляет за собой право отказать заявителю, если эксперимент с высокой вероятностью будет опасным для жизни и здоровья испытуемого или других лиц (в частности, связан с ограничением в пище, воде, задержкой дыхания, употреблением наркотических или иных опасных или запрещённых веществ, использованием опасных технических устройств). Согласно официальному объявлению фонда Джеймса Рэнди, тестирование наличия паранормальных способностей проводится в соответствии со следующими основными принципами: # Соискатель должен чётко и определённо заявить, какие именно способности будет демонстрировать. # Между соискателем премии и представителями фонда заранее оговаривается, каким образом будет поставлен эксперимент. Также заранее стороны должны договориться, что будет считаться положительным, а что — отрицательным результатом эксперимента. Эксперимент строится таким образом, чтобы результат его был очевиден любому нормальному человеку, ознакомившемуся с соглашением соискателя и фонда о том, что считать позитивным, а что — негативным результатом. Таким образом, исключается присутствие судейской коллегии и возможность споров о результатах эксперимента. # Соискателю может быть предложено провести неофициальную демонстрацию своих способностей в условиях, приближённых к официальному тестированию, чтобы стороны могли убедиться в приемлемости условий эксперимента. # После документально оформленного согласования процедуры соискатель должен пройти предварительное тестирование. Предварительное тестирование проводится однократно и должно быть успешным. Только после его прохождения соискатель допускается к официальному тестированию, которое, в случае его прохождения, является основанием для вручения премии. В тексте предложения подчёркивается, что до сих пор ни один соискатель не достиг стадии официального тестирования. # Официальный тест проводится в офисе фонда или ином месте по выбору фонда. На официальном тестировании присутствует независимый наблюдатель, которому фондом передаётся чек на 10000 долларов. Если в результате эксперимента, согласно его оговорённым условиям, соискатель действительно продемонстрирует заявленную паранормальную способность, наблюдатель должен немедленно передать чек соискателю. Остальная часть премии выплачивается фондом через банк в течение не более чем десяти следующих дней. Помимо этого, оговаривается ряд процедурных правил и юридических гарантий, в частности: # Любая переписка в отношении заявки ведётся только по-английски. # Любые информационные материалы, полученные в ходе эксперимента, в том числе фотоснимки, видео- и аудиозаписи и прочее, могут впоследствии быть использованы фондом где и когда угодно. # Все расходы на проезд к месту тестирования, проживание, питание оплачиваются самим соискателем. # Соискатель заранее отказывается от судебного преследования фонда и Джеймса Рэнди, если тестирование или его результаты нанесут соискателю моральный, физический, материальный, профессиональный или иной ущерб. # Соискатель, не прошедший предварительное тестирование, может подать повторную заявку не ранее чем через 12 месяцев после подачи первой. Один и тот же соискатель не может подать заявку более чем два раза. # В случае, если соискатель сможет пройти официальное тестирование, фонд выплатит ему премию и официально признает факт прохождения проверки и выплаты, но это не будет означать, что фонд признаёт существование сверхъестественных явлений. Пример тестирования (лозоходство) В 1979 году в Италии Рэнди протестировал способности четырёх лозоходцев (Фонтана, Борга, Станциола, Сенаторе). Сумма награды в случае успеха составляла 10 000 долларов из личных средств Рэнди. Эксперимент проводился на площади 10 на 10 метров, причём сразу за местом проведения эксперимента был источник воды и резервуар. Под землёй от источника к резервуару по разным траекториям были проложены три пластиковые трубы. Каждая труба проходила через место эксперимента, входя в одну его границу и выходя из другой. Труба не могла пересекаться сама с собой, но могла пересекать другие трубы. Трубы имели диаметр 3 см и были закопаны на глубину в 50 см. Воду по определённой трубе можно было пустить при помощи клапанов, причём одновременно могла работать только одна труба. Через выбранную трубу проходило как минимум 5 литров воды в секунду. Перед началом эксперимента лозоходец должен был проверить место проведения на предмет наличия там источников естественной воды, которые могли бы повлиять на результаты эксперимента. Кроме того, лозоходец должен был продемонстрировать, что лоза работает на незакопанной трубе с текущей водой. Затем по случайной схеме для каждого испытания выбиралась одна труба. Лозоходец должен был разместить от десяти до ста колышков вдоль пути, по которому он прошёл, отмечая тем самым трассу, по которой пролегает активная труба. Две третьих из колышков должны были находиться не далее 10 сантиметров от центра отыскиваемой трубы, чтобы испытание было засчитано как успешное. Каждый лозоходец должен был пройти испытание три раза, причём два из трёх должны были быть успешными, чтобы весь тест считался пройденным. На испытании присутствовал юрист, у которого находился чек на 10 000 долларов, подписанный Рэнди. Если бы претендент прошёл тест, юрист должен был бы отдать ему чек. Если бы это не удалось никому, чек вернулся бы к Рэнди. Все лозоходцы согласились на условия теста и заявили, что они готовы пройти тест в тот день и что то, как течёт вода, их устраивает. Перед тестом их спросили, насколько уверены они в своих силах. Все ответили, что на 99 или 100 процентов. Их спросили, что они скажут, если вода на самом деле будет протекать на 90 градусов от того, что они покажут, и все они заявили, что это невозможно. После теста их спросили, насколько они уверены в том, что они прошли тест. Трое ответили, что на 100 процентов, а один, что он прошёл тест.Flim-Flam!, pp. 321—322 Когда же расположение труб было открыто, оказалось, что никто из лозоходцев не прошёл тест. Борга тщательно расставил свои маркеры, но ближайший оказался на расстоянии 8 футов от активной трубы. Борга сказал: «Мы проиграли», но уже спустя две минуты он начал жаловаться на то, что он не учёл такие вещи, как солнечные пятна и геомагнитные вариации. Двое лозоходцев посчитали, что они нашли естественную воду до испытания, но были несогласны друг с другом, где она находится, равно как и с теми, кто её не нашёл вовсе.Flim-Flam!, pp. 307—324 Примечания Ссылки * Официальный сайт фонда * Заявление на тестирование в фонде JREF — русский перевод (к настоящему времени перевод устарел по сравнению с актуальной редакцией предложения фонда). * Кто получит миллион? Статья в «Наука и жизнь» * The myth of the million dollar challenge — критическая статья на сайте сторонников паранормальных явлений. Анонимный автор (Greg) утверждает, что предложение фонда Рэнди не служит добросовестному научному изучению паранормальных явлений, так как содержит слишком высокие требования, практически исключающие получение премии. См. также ответ на сайте randi.org — «The Grubbies Attack!» — где Рэнди объясняет, почему выбраны высокие статистические критерии. Литература * * * См. также Категория:Научный скептицизм Категория:Некоммерческие организации США